


Sleepover

by kiwi_stan



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, Other, george and bess are ace and nancy shippers, possibly with more to come in another chapter, that i'm posting very late, the ace and nancy is very subtle but its there, this is a prompt from the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan
Summary: From aceandnancy on tumblr's drabblefest prompt list: Bess, George, and Nancy have an old fashioned sleepover for Bess’s birthday. When Nancy gets a text from Ace, the girls tease her about her smile…but it turns into a serious conversation about her true feelings.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Valentine's/Galentine's day since it has some Ace and Nancy hints and Nancy, Bess, and George hanging out. We never really see the three of them together on the show so I really wanted to write this prompt! Set post-Aglaeca.

The envelope was cream colored, made from heavy cardstock, and had Nancy’s name on the front in neat cursive. Nancy looked up at Bess, who had pushed it across the counter at The Claw. 

“What’s this?” 

Bess smiled. “Open it and see.” 

Nancy ripped open the envelope, pulled out another piece of heavy cardstock and read. “A sleepover?” She asked. 

Bess nodded. “For my birthday. I thought it would be fun for us. A break from all the ghosts and spirits.” 

“Sounds fun. I haven’t been to a sleepover party since…” Nancy wracked her brain. Probably high school. Kate had still been alive, she could remember that. “It’s been a while. Who else is coming?” 

“George, if she says yes.” 

“Says yes to what?” George asked as she stepped out of the office. 

Bess dug another envelope out of her apron pocket and presented it to George. Nancy smirked a little when she noticed it was addressed to Georgia. She’d never heard anyone call George by her real name, but the Marvins were too formal about everything. 

“Fancy,” George said before ripping the envelope open and reading. “A sleepover? I don’t think I’ve ever been to one.” 

“Then we’ll have to make it the best one ever!” 

*  
A week later, Nancy, Bess, and George were in the middle of “the best sleepover ever”. Nancy had to admit, it was pretty fun, especially because Bess had somehow convinced Diana to let her have the full run of the Marvin mansion for the night. So far they had watched two romcoms (with George keeping up a snarky running commentary and Bess periodically whacking her with a pillow for talking during the movie) on a massive TV, done face masks in a bathroom the size of Nancy’s bedroom at home, and eaten pizza and cake off the Marvin’s good china (or well, all of the Marvins china was nice, but Bess had found and used some of the best). Nancy hadn’t thought about her family drama or haunted Horseshoe Bay in hours. 

Now, Bess had dragged out an extensive nail polish collection and set a stack of trashy magazines on the coffee table. “Now it’s like a real nail salon.” 

George studied the top headline. “Bess, tell me you do not read the National Enquirer.” 

“Like aliens being real is that weird?” Bess glanced around to see if her reminder of ghosts had dampened the mood, but her friends didn’t seem to mind. Nancy was digging through the magazine stack and George was rummaging around for a black nail polish, and neither acknowledged her comment. Still, she quickly changed the topic. “I wonder what the guys are doing right now.” 

“Ace texted me a few hours ago and said Nick was making him watch football.” Nancy said. 

Bess latched onto that bit of information. “Is that why you got all smiley a little while ago?” 

“Bess,” George, who knew something about keeping her feelings a secret, said in a warning tone. 

“What? Talking about crushes is a time honored sleepover tradition.” Bess turned back to Nancy. “What did you say back?” 

“I didn’t respond.” 

“As usual.” George said dryly. 

“And I don’t have a crush.” Nancy protested. 

“Nancy! You can’t just leave him hanging! Where’s your phone? You need to send something cute back.” Bess insisted

“I’m not sending something cute back.” 

“Why not?” 

Nancy finally snapped. “Because I don’t want to ruin things!” 

Noticing that Nancy was actually upset, Bess sat down next to her. George scooted a little closer as well. “What do you mean you don’t want to ruin things?” Bess asked. 

Nancy played with her locket nervously as she spoke. For some reason-maybe the fact that she’d spent the whole night with some of her best friends, maybe the fact that she was feeling like a regular girl for the first time in a long time-she didn’t feel the need to lie. “I like Ace. I have for a while. It’s just that things are so good between us right now. He was there through…everything and he was so supportive the whole time. And it was like that with us as friends. No romance, no sex, no flirting-” 

“You ignoring his texts.” George put in. Bess shot her a look. 

“He was the only person I felt like I could talk to sometimes. I’m just worried if anything changes, that’ll all get messed up.” 

“You’re worried you might lose your closest friend and biggest support system.” Bess summarized. Nancy nodded. 

Bess wrapped her in a hug. “Well, I know Ace pretty well. And I know he’s not the type to abandon anyone like that. And I also happen to know that he has similar feelings for you.” 

Nancy sat up a little straighter. “He does?” 

Bess nodded. “Whenever you’re not around he’s always talking about you.” She tried to imitate Ace’s raspy voice. “What do you think Nancy’s doing? Isn’t Nancy smart? Didn’t she look pretty today?” 

“It’s kind of disgusting.” George put in. Bess threw a pillow at her, which George easily dodged. 

“He’s very smitten with you.” 

“I don’t think people say smitten anymore.” Nancy said. 

Bess ignored that comment. “He’s smitten, he has a crush, he like-likes you, whatever you want to call it. He feels the same way you do.” Her voice softened. “And if you’re worried that telling him how you feel will change your relationship, Ace is a good guy. He really cares about you and I know he would always support you.”

“Ace is as loyal as they come.” George agreed. “He’s washed dishes for me for over a year and that job sucks. No one’s ever stayed that long before.” She gave Nancy a little side hug that almost made Nancy jump in surprise. George wasn’t the touchy-feely type. “You two would be good together.” 

“Thanks guys,” Nancy said, reaching for her phone. 

“You’re gonna text him back?” Bess asked excitedly. 

Nancy smiled. “Yes. Yes, I am.”


End file.
